powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi Hunter
"Secret Ninjuu Fusion, Shinobi Hunter, has risen (秘密ニンジュ合体、シノビハンターは上昇している Himitsu Ninju Gattai, Shinobi Hantā Wa Jōshō Shite Iru)" Secret Ninjuu Giant Shinobi Hunter (秘密ニンジュ巨人シノビハンター Himitsu Ninju Kyojin Shinobi Hantā) is Shinobi Black's mecha that he uses when a CORE Monster had used its enlargement technique. In order to form it, Shinobi Black must give the command "Secret Ninjuu Fusion (秘密ニンジュ合体 Himitsu Ninju Gattai)". Ninjuu Components Shinobi Hound 'Shinobi Hound '(シノビハウンドShinobi Haundo) is one of Shinobi Black’s Secret Ninja Guardians that can be summoned by the power of his Secret Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (秘密忍法：ニンジュ召喚 Himitsu Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the Secret Ninja Guardian to the Fire Ninja Tribe since it can use both fire and metal Ninja Techniques. It forms the torso and head of Shinobi Hunter. Special Techniques 'Giant Ninpou: Branding Bite '(巨大忍法：溶銑咬傷Kyodai Ninpō: Yōsen Kōshō) – Shinobi Hound heats up its mouth to a high temperature. After doing so, it can bite an enemy and, in the process, burn them. 'Giant Ninpou: Iron Howling '(巨大忍法：鉄樹皮Kyodai Ninpō: Tetsu Juhi) – Shinobi Hound can produce a powerful metallic red blast that can damage or destroy an enemy. Shinobi Crocodile 'Shinobi Crocodile '(シノビクロコダイルShinobi Kurokodairu) is the second of Shinobi Black’s Secret Ninja Guardians that can be summoned with the power of his Secret Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (秘密忍法：ニンジュ召喚Himitsu Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the Secret Ninja Guardian to the Water Ninja Tribe since it uses both water and metal Ninja Techniques. It forms the legs of Shinobi Hunter. Special Techniques 'Giant Ninpou: Wave Whip '(巨大忍法：波鞭Kyodai Ninpō: Nami Muchi) – Shinobi Crocodile can use its tail to move the water around it so it can knock an enemy off balance. 'Giant Ninpou: Platinum Chomp '(巨大忍法：白金咬傷Kyodai Ninpō: Shirogane Kōshō) – Shinobi Crocodile can charge its mouth with a metallic blue energy source where it can produce a powerful bite attack that can damage the enemy. Shinobi Mole 'Shinobi Mole '(シノビモールShinobi Mōru) is the third of Shinobi Black’s Secret Ninja Guardians that can be summoned with the power of his Secret Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (秘密忍法：ニンジュ召喚 Himitsu Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the Secret Ninja Guardian to the Earth Ninja Tribe since it uses both use earth and metal Ninja Techniques. It forms the left arm to Shinobi Hunter. Special Techniques 'Giant Ninpou: Fissure Burrowing '(巨大忍法：割れ目掘り進むKyodai Ninpō: Wareme Horisusumu) – Shinobi Mole can dig into the ground and attack the enemy from beneath, causing damage or instability. 'Giant Ninpou: Titanium Barrage '(巨大忍法：チタン弾幕Kyodai Ninpō: Chitan Danmaku) – Shinobi Mole can launch Titanium plated drill missiles that can damage an enemy. Shinobi Goat 'Shinobi Goat '(シノビゴートShinobi Gōto) is the fourth of Shinobi Black’s Secret Ninja Guardians that can be summoned with the power of his Secret Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (秘密忍法：ニンジュ召喚Himitsu Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the Secret Ninja Guardian to the Thunder Ninja Tribe since it can use the power of both thunder and metal ninja techniques. It forms the right arm to Shinobi Hunter. Special Techniques 'Giant Ninpou: Voltage Cannon '(巨大忍法：電圧大砲Kyodai Ninpō: Den'atsu Taihō) – Shinobi Goat can gather the electrical energy around to use a powerful electrical blast. 'Giant Ninpou: Copper Charge '(巨大忍法：銅電荷Kyodai Ninpō: Dō Denka) – Shinobi Goat charge up its body and tackle an enemy which can knock it off balance. Shinobi Bat 'Shinobi Bat '(シノビバットShinobi Batto) is the fifth and final Secret Ninja Guardian that can be summoned with the power of his Secret Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (秘密忍法：ニンジュ召喚Himitsu Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the secret Ninja Guardian to the Wind Ninja Tribe since it is able to use both Wind and Metal Ninja Techniques. It forms the Wings to Shinobi Hunter. Special Techniques 'Giant Ninpou: Sonic Gust '(巨大忍法：音突風Kyodai Ninpō: Oto Toppū) – Shinobi Bat can emit sonic waves that can control the wind which can also knock an enemy off balance. 'Giant Ninpou: Steel Echo '(巨大忍法: 鋼鉄音波Kyodai Ninpō: Kōtetsu Onpa) – Shinobi Bat can produce a special echo that is powerful enough to break more than glass. It can break metal with just one sound wave. Special Techniques Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Category:Sentai Megazord Category:Megazord